Getting back what was taking
by Babysakura121
Summary: What if Klaus had something more taking away from him when he left Mystic Falls for New Orleans what if it was the one thing that kept him going and held him together what if she was his life even though he now haves a beautiful daughter What if it was returned to him on the day of his birthday by his lovely brother and sister can he finally have the life that he has always wanted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

(RM pov)

Everyone were running the open court yard and house in French quarter trying to get everything ready for Klaus's birthday. He is turning well we all lost count seven hundred years ago we just like a good party.

"Rebekah I would like to run an Idea by you as to what I could give Niklaus for his birthday." Elijah said as he walked into the court yard where I was helping set up.

"Okay Elijah what are you planning to get Nik?" I ask him while pulling a chair down from one of the tables and sitting down and taking a drink of my water and Elijah sets down at the table.

"Well you know how Niklaus has been trying so hard to bring what family that we have left back together because he doesn't want to be alone anymore?" I nod my head. "Well what if we brought the only women that he has ever truly loved to him." I thought for a minute before her face came to me.

"Bella but brother no one has seen her scenes Mystic falls when she never showed up when we went to leave she left Nik." He shook his head no.

"No sister she didn't leave Klaus I have gotten a call from my witch and she said that Isabella has not moved from one place for almost two years she is still in Mystic Falls and I have a feeling that I know what happened to her and where she is." To say that I was shocked was an understatement. If she didn't leave Nik and never lost Mystic Falls. Then it clicked and I growled.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore took her didn't they?" I stated more then asked and Elijah nods. "Well then there is really only one place that they can put her where she couldn't get away." He nods his head again and we both said it at the same time. "The tomb." And with that said we both shot up and packed a bag and booked a flight to Mystic falls.

(B Pov)

I Laid on the floor of the stupid cave that the Salvatore brothers and their stupid doppelgänger have threw me into almost two years ago looking up at the ceiling. It has been almost two years that I have spent in this fucking cave alone. Nik and I were on a small brake like we have done once before and he got a werewolf pregnant that he had slept with or that is what I have been told Damon Salvatore likes to come every other week to taunt me with something. The sleeping with the werewolf I knew and have moved past a long time ago and if somehow he did get her pregnant then o well mistakes happen and I would help him rise him or her And if it is true then it is because of his wolf side and hers and because I am a hybrid of a wolf and a vampire then Nik and I will be trying to see if I can get pregnant to well if he ever finds me.

(RM pov)

When we got to Mystic Falls the first place that we went was to pay the Salvatore's a visit.

I kick the door in and walk in and into the living room to find that no one was home but the bennet witch and she was crying. "Hm I wonder where everyone is their scent is fading tell me witch what is with the long face." The witch sights

"What are you two doing back here?" she asked while she got up and walked over to the cabinet full of alcohol.

"Well we thought that we would pop in for a quick visit and grab something that belongs to us but back to my question why do you look so sad and where is Stefan and Damon?" I say while sitting on the couch.

"Well Stefan went to new York with Caroline and Damon well god only knows where he fled to after we put Elena in their family crypt and I spelled it so no one can get in." Elijah and I both were shocked.

"What happened to Elena I thought that she was a vampire?" Elijah asked Bonnie sighed and slumped down into her chair again.

"Well I was still stuck over in the prison world after I got Damon out he left a note telling me where I could find the cure because it was 1954 or something like that so it would still be there so I went and got it and when I got back I gave it to Damon who gave it to Elena right so that is why she is human again. As to what happened to her we Damon and I weren't the only people in the prison world there was a guy names Kai who turns out is Joe's who is or was engaged to Rick. Twin brother who was sent there because he was trying to kill his brother and sisters because he had no magic so he couldn't became his clan's leader. So long story short Kai got out Damon made him help get me out then we had to go back in and get Damon and Stefan's mother because Stefan turned his switch off left Kai their he got out again and crashed joe and ricks wedding kills Joe links Elena and I then put her under a sleeping spell so that she can't live while I am alive turns his self into a vampire Tyler triggers his curse and bites Kai. Kai try's to kill me Damon kills Kai and heals me and we all say bye to Elena before both he and Stefan along with Care taking off."

"Um wow that is a long story." I state and both she and Elijah nod their heads.

"Bonnie you helped the Salvatore's seal my brothers mate up in that cave and you know that pain that you are feeling at the loss of Elena well that pain is as a friend that pain that you are feeling is what Niklaus is feeling but he is feeling it tenfold. So will you help us get her out so that she and Klaus can be together again" Elijah asks the witch and she sighs before answering.

"Yes I will help you."

 **So here I am again trying a new story let me know If you guys want me to keep going. Even if you don't thank you for trying this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 yay I just want to take the time to thank everyone for taking the tie to read this and any other of my stories that I have up. I know that they tend to suck at first because I do not always remember to read them over but they do get better as they go on. So again I just want to say thank you guys so much it really does mean a lot to me. Now on with the story…

(Elijah POV)

When we got to the tomb the right away we could smell Isabella's tears and we could hear how slow her heart rate is so we knew that she hasn't been fed for a few weeks seeing as the Salvatore brothers ran off in their self petty and grief of "losing" Elena Gilbert.

When Bonnie arrived she wasted no time starting chanting the spell to open the tomb. "Okay its open but I can't hold it open for long so you have to move fast Elijah." I nod to her before I took off into the tomb following Isabella's scent through the tunnels until I find her laying on her back looking up at the sealing of the tomb.

When she senses that she is not alone anymore she turns her hear slowly to look at me. "Elijah." I hear her whisper weakly. I nod my head slowly before gently slipping one arm under her knees and the other under her back and picking her up as easy and slow as I can before starting to make my way through the tunnels to the opening of the tomb.

"Elijah where are you talking me?" She asked softly and I look down at her while I answer.

"Well Isabella first I am going to take you back to the motel room that Rebekah and I have rented for the day then we are going to get some blood into you before you get in the shower and get changed then we are going to check out of the room and make our way to the airport where we shall get on a plane and make our way to New Orleans. " I tell her and she nods her head before laying her head down on my shoulder and closing her eye's before we reached the opening of the. Tomb and she lets out a quiet sigh as the sun touches her skin for the first time in a long time.

Bonnie stopped her chanting and sighed before she opens her eyes and looks at me then at Isabella before she walks over to her bag and pulls out a cold blood bag and makes her way over to us while she opens the cap of the bag and holds it up to Isabella's mouth.

(Bella's Pov)

When the blood bag touched my lips I started to drink right away. I moaned at how good it tasted but then again It has been a long time since the last time I have fed.

When I worked up the strength lift my arms I took the blood bag out of the witched hands that I remember went by the name of bonnie. She smiles softly. "I'm glad that you are feeling a little better and when you are done with that one I have more in my bag." She sighed softly before continuing.

"I know that it might not mean much to you now but I feel horrible for what we did to you no one deserves to be locked away and taken from their loved one and in all fairness they told me that you were trying to kill Elena and that this would keep her safe no that it really matters now that she is in a magically induced sleep intel I die." She tells me sadly and I nod to her letting her know that it's okay. I kind of feel bad for her and I found that I couldn't really blame her for locking me up because the Salvatore brother's lied to her and she thought that she was keeping her friend safe.

When I finished my fourth blood bag I was able to stand on my own. I smiled softly as I close my eyes and turn my face toward the sky and sighed happily at the warmth of the sun on my skin. "Man it feels good to be in the sun again." I said happily before turning to look at Elijah and Rebekah.

"So what will you do with me now?" I ask them while we all start making our way to Elijah's car.

"You my dear girl shall be returned to my brother's side where you are meant to be." Elijah said while he opens the driver's side door.

"It's Nik's birthday and we are throwing him a party at the compound in New Orleans. That is when you will make your grand entrants as a birthday gift that we know that Nik is just going to love." Rebekah said happily while she climbed in to the front passenger side of the car. I frowned while I get in the back seat with Bonnie.

"Why would Klaus care if I am there or not Damon just loved to rub it in my face that Klaus has moved on with that werewolf girl Hailey and had a baby?" I said while I pull the last blood bag out of Bonnie's bag.

Elijah sighed as did Rebekah. "Isabella you must understand that yes while it was a wrong thing to do on both party's it was done out of grief from the fight that you two had the day before that lead to one of your little brakes that you to so every once and a while and the use of Alcohol on Niklaus part and Hailey well I really don't know why she did it maybe it was to get back at Tyler or to piss you off and calls problems with in Niklaus and your relationship or whatever other reason that she may have done it. They both regret ever doing it and I am not saying that that excuses what they have done but they do regret ever committing the crime that they have and the only good thing that I would have to say that came out of all of this ugliness is that little girl that they have." Elijah explains. And Rebekah adds on.

"And for the record Nik and Hailey are and never where together in fact Hailey just so happens to be married to another wolf from her clan. But there is this one girl named Camille O'Connell who has a thing for Nik and can't seem to see that he is in no way shape or form entrusted in her. He hasn't been with anyone after you didn't come home after a few weeks like you usually do after you two have a fight and have one of your little brake ups. That's the thing with you to that makes everyone that are around you guys because no matter how much you to fight and brake up you all ways find your way back to each other." She says with a loving look in her eyes that makes me smile.

"Yea we always do don't we. But if he thinks that he isn't going to have to suck up and make up for it then he has another thing coming. But seeing how he got Hailey pregnant because of his wolf side I want to see if we can have a baby of our own seeing as we both have a wolf side." I say before leaning closer to Rebekah.

"And if this Camille O'Connell girl thinks that she is going to take my Nik then she is going to have a rude awakening. Rebekah you and I are going to be the best looking women at that party." I say with a evil glint in my eyes that make both Elijah and Rebekah laugh.

I turned to Bonnie when we pull up at the motel. "Bonnie would you like to come with us? I mean if you have nothing better to do that is." I ask and she smiles softly and nods her head with a soft. "Okay" I smile and step out of the car thinking only one thing. Man I can't wait intel we get to New Orleans.


	3. AN

Okay this is the first Authors note that I have ever done but I have gotten a review that I feel that was not needed. Now the people that have read and followed my stories know that I am nice to everyone that reviews on my stuff and I have never really said anything bad to anyone that put my stories down but it gets to the point where us writers have to say something. It's fine if you don't like the stories that we put up. You don't have to read them but don't you ever try to tell us that we are doing it wrong and DON"T YOU EVER try and tell us how to wright our stories because that is just it they are OUR stories and there for we are going to tell them how we want and like them. So all in all I would like to thank everyone that has been following my stories for the last year most of you have read more than one of my stories and followed them and a few of you are one of my 100 followers on my Tris and Eric story thank you guys for believing in my stories and sticking around to read them. I will be working on a new story soon and I will put a pull up are to what the next one will be about so you can go and vote for what it will be. Thank you. Xoxo Babysakura121


	4. Chapter 4

(Bella Pov)

When we got back to the motel room Rebekah gave me a change of clothes and I went to take a shower. I washed my hair with the honey and brown sugar scented shampoo and conditioner that I will be buying and using a lot because I am in love with how it smelled and I was over joyed that Rebekah had the body was to.

When I finished my shower I got dressed in white skinny jeans and a blue off the shoulder top with black two inch high heeled ankle boots. I did some eye liner and mascara and some clear lip gloss and with my hair I just did some loose curls.

When I walked out of the bathroom Elijah was on the phone and he had the look of worry on his face and Rebekah was pacing the floor while Bonnie sat on the bed with her head in her hands while shaking her head back and forth. "What's wrong?" I asked while I stuff my dirty clothes into the bag on the bed.

"It would seem that Elijah and Rebekah did not think about the off chance that Klaus would come looking for you now that things have calmed down with their crazy aunt and mother are dead for real now." Bonnie said while she leans back on the bed and sighs.

Rebekah stops pacing. "He has been a real ass since we moved back to New Orleans but I always thought that it was just because he was mad that you left him. I never thought that it could be that it could be that he felt that you were in trouble. To be honest I don't really think that he let himself think about it while everything was going on." She started to pace again.

Elijah hung up his phone before he started to type something into his phone while he spoke. "He had Davina put a locater spell on you and if my gut is right then he know that you are with us and knowing Niklaus he is going to over think this and he is going to think that we are trying to hide you from him and he is going to snap necks or put daggers in heart before he asks questions." He said while he put his phone up to his ear and walks out the door.

I Sat down on the bed across from Bonnie. "So Klaus in on his way here to what to take me away from you then what take me and run?" I ask. "Rebekah I don't know if I am ready to see him yet." She came and sat down next to me and started to rub my back softly. "Why not?" She asked softly.

I sighed. "What is the reason that he slept with Haley was because he lost interest in me? Yes we had a fight but he didn't come after me and he always came after me." I tell her while lay my head on her shoulder.

She laughed softly. "Love Nik is a guy which means that he is mentally incapable of thinking straight no matter how much he would like people to think." She said softly. "But the one thing that I know about Nik is that he loves you more than anything even if he is a dumbass who makes a lot of mistakes and I do mean A LOT but you are the only person that can keep that stubborn man in line and you definably are the only person that can tell him what to do and get away with it." She laughs and I laugh softly.

"Yea I guess that you are right but the thought that he has a child with someone else. It drives me crazy because now Hailey has this to hold over his head if she needs something or just the face that she could try and take the baby from Nik." I sighed. "Then there is the fact that the child with her could be the only child that he may ever have not only scares me but it hurts." I sigh again and lean back onto the bed.

Rebekah leans back and lays on the bed with me. "Well first off if that mutt even tries to take that baby away from Nik she wouldn't make it out of the door let alone New Orleans. Second Nik doesn't care if you are able to give him children or not you guys where together for years before we even knew that this was posable but there is a good chance that it could happen for you guys because you both have a wolf side and that is how it happened with Hailey." She said before she got up and walked to the mini fridge that was in the room and grabbed two blood bags and hands one to me after she sits back down.

"Look I'm not saying that you shouldn't work to earn your trust back but I don't think that you should be so hard on him because I truly believe that he never wanted any of this to happen with someone other than you so just give it some time okay." She said while she pops the cap on the blood bag and taking a drink.

"But before there is any baby making you to need to sit down and talk about everything and I think that you should tell him everything that you have told Elijah and I along with what the Salvatore did to you." She said when she pulled her mouth away from the blood bag. "But for when you do start making babies I want a nephew that was I can have both a nephew and a niece." She said before getting up and walking into the bathroom and I just shook my head.

 **I know that this is a short chapter but I wanted to get a real chapter out for everyone that likes the story and again I just want to thank everyone that supports my stories you guys are why I keep doing them**


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I laid back onto the bed and through my right arm over my eyes. I know deep down in my heart that I want to forgive everything that has happened between Nik and that Hailey girl but I can't help but think about that her child maybe the only one that Nik will ever have and that eats me up inside more than anything.

What if I can't give him one of our own because I am already a hybrid? I also know deep down in my heart that I love Nik more than anything in the world and it will be a cold day in hell and I will fry in the sun before I let another bitch have what is rightfully mine.

I looked over at Bonnie who was laying down and reading a book on the other bed.

"So Bonnie why had the grate old Salvatore brothers run off?" I ask her while sitting up so that I can look at her better and she sighed before turning to look at me and answered.

"Well there was this evil psychopath warlock who got out of his prison world that his family put him in because he went crazy and killed most of his brothers and sisters because he wanted to be the leader of his clan but wasn't aloud because of the fact that he had no real magic of his own. So then when Stefan and Caroline turned of their emotions Damon, Elena, Kai, and I went into another prison world to bring back their crazy mother so that she can snap Stefan out of it and we left Kai there. Then at Joe and ricks wedding Kai shows up kills Joe kills a lot of people and binds Elena and I's life together to get revenge on us for leaving him in said Prison world. The only good thing that came out of everything is that Kai was killed once and for all but Damon and Stefan couldn't handle to stick around without Elena I guess so Stefan ran off with Care and God only knows where Damon is and what he is doing." She explains before turning back to her book.

"Wait so let me get this right. Okay so Elena little miss perfect doppelgänger is asleep somewhere and is going to stay like that while you are alive. So the people who are supposedly your friends run off on you and leave you all alone." I ask and she nods her head.

I walk over to her bed and set down. "So because she is out of it Saint Stefan runs off with blondie and Damon couldn't handle the lost so he runs off to cause trouble. That's really fucked up that they would just leave you alone to deal with everything on your own. So if they are off having the time of their life why did you stay here why not travel or go back to school I mean there is a college that far from here right?" She shrugged.

"I guess that I just never really thought about it before but I am going to go with you guys now so I guess that I am doing something with my life now." She said while she moved to sit up.

"Bonnie the spell states that you have to die before she will wake up so why not do just that." I said and laugh softly when she looks at me like I am crazy so I continue. "This kai guy said that you can't use magic to get around it right but if you die and come back as a vampire then maybe you can break the spell it he said that you have to die which you will but you will become a vampire and get to live your life and so can she." I tell her and she looks like she is thinking about it for a minute before answering.

"I don't know if it will work though and I don't want to hurt people just that I can live." She said and I nod before answering.

"You only really need to drink fresh blood from the vain to complete the transition then you can drink from animals or blood bags and if you are that worried about losing control Elijah or I can teach you control and you can always ask one of the witches that are at court if this will break the spell I'm sure that someone will know about this spell there is a few vary old and powerful witch family's in new Oreland's that can help you." I tell her and she nods with a sigh.

"I will think about everything and go see someone before I make the choose." She says and I nod before getting up off of the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"What did you forget your room key Elijah." I call out as I walk to the door and open it then his scent hits me and it fills me with warmth and the smile on my face falls a little at who is on the other side of the door because I was not ready to see him yet. I wanted to wait until I could get my nerves under control. "Nik." I breathe out and he smirks at me making my heart flutter.

"Hello love long time no see."

 **I know that Its short but it's something right I hope that you guys like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

I Sighed and looked him over before answering "What are you doing here Niklaus?" I asked him while I leaned against the door frame not really wanting him in the room because I don't really see this going all that well.

"Well that one is easy love seeing that you my dear sweet Isabella are staying in this motel room in mystic falls with my dear brother and sister and oh look the bonnet witch is here too. Now Isabella tell me what I am to make of this? Hm." he asked. The demanding tone in his voice made something in me snap because before I can even stop and think about what i am doing my face is changing and I am slamming my hands into his chest sending him back into the hallway and over the railing and he lands on the hard ground with a thud.

Within the next second I am standing over him yelling. "You dare to think that you have any right to demand anything from me like you own me! What makes you even think that you have a right to stand in before me after you left me to rot in that damned cave. For two years I laid on that cave floor hoping that you were going to come and save me while this whole time you were running around playing house with that whore." I yelled before backing up while he sighed and started to get up off of the ground and dust his self-off.

"So the Salvatore's took my mistake and ran with it I see." He sighs deeply before taking a small step toward to me and I take a step back causing him to sigh again.

I snorted. "That is putting it lightly." By this time Rebekah and Bonnie have made their way out of the motel room. "Did you just not care that I was taken?" I asked him

Niklaus looked at me with both shock and disbelief in his eyes. "Of Couse I cared that you were forced from my side Isabella and have I known that was the case then I would have come and got you back!" He started to breath heavily. "I have spent the last two years believing that you left me! That I was no longer able to keep you happy that you have become bored with me so you threw me aside and went to look for the next best thing and that you had turned your back on me like every other importuned person in my life!" He yelled at me.

I snored again. "Come now Nik you should know me better than that. When have I ever left your side even after everything that you have ever done! I was the one that has always stood by you. I am the one that has always supported every stupid move that you have ever made. Even if I knew that it was bad and now you dare stand in front of me now and clam that you thought that I would leave your side out of the blue like that!" Tears were slowly starting to stream down my face now.

Nik took a step closer to me before stopping. "Isabella I will Amite that not coming to find you was the biggest mistake of my life. But what you must remember is that all of my life my family and every single person that I have let myself come to care even love have turned their backs on me for every little mistake that I have ever made." He takes another step closer. "I have been betrayed by my own family for over two thousand years this is all I have ever known. When you were no were to be found I felt like someone had ripped out my heart and lit it on fire so to escape from the pain and our mating bond I switched off my humanity that I have ever shown around you." Nik said softly his bright blue eyes pleading with me to understand and I wanted to and even though I am madder then I have ever been with him I knew that I was going to forgive him sooner or later because a part of me knew that the life that he has ever know has been filled with nothing but pain and betrayal for him. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't going to make him work for it.

I brought my right hand to my face and wiped the tears away. "I may understand where you may be coming from but you have a long way to go before you get my forgiveness Nik." With that said I turn around and make my way back to the motel room so that I could lay down and rest.

 **I know that it has been a long time since that last update but I have been having trouble handling my depression lately and some days I can't even get up out of bed and just sleep all day but I am going to try to be better about updating thank you to everyone that has been patient with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella point of view

It has been a day since Nik showed up at the motel and all he has done is follow me around the small town of Mystic falls, I know that I told him that he has to earn my trust again and so far I can tell that he is trying because he told me about everything that I have mist. Like how they have resonantly gained an older sister that they didn't know that they had because their crazy aunt came and took her when she was little because Esther made a deal to give up her first born to her sister if she helped her become pregnant.

They killed both their aunt and mother because Esther finally decided to do right by her kids instead trying to ill them. Then the people that Elijah compelled to think that they where the Originals came back to try to kill them after they broke their sire bond with their maker but in the end only Niks was broken and a witch named Davina Claire brought Kol back from the dead and now they are together for the moment. I really wonder how long that one is going to last Kol has never lasted vary long with one woman.

I sighed. " So Nik how is your daughter?" I asked. I still can't believe that he got the wolf pregnant but I guess that means that their could be hope that we can truly have a family of our own.

I could hear him sigh. "Hope is doing just fine and after everything Hayley has finally agreed to let me see her and have her on the weekends because our daughter needs both of her parents but that is all Hayley will ever be Isabella the mother of my child and nothing more you are all I want and will ever want." He grabbed my hand pulls me to a stop before turning me to face him. "I know that I have a long way to go before you fully forgive me and you better believe that I am going to earn your trust back but you must also understand that you are stuck with me now that I have found you. I know that I have made a huge mistake by sleeping with Hayley and I will forever have to like with the guilt and I know that the only good thing that cam out of that night is my daughter but."

He puts his right hand on my check and looks into my eyes. "I also know that you are the only woman that has ever had the hold on my heart that you have and I am more then happy to let you have my heart because I know that it is safe with you. Bella when you were gone I felt like I was slowly dying and I couldn't handle that kind of pain. Did I go about everything the wrong way yes. Yes I did and I wish that I could take it all back but I can't and I am truly am sorry and I hope that you will have it in your heart to for give me one day and that we can move on from it." He said before he slowly moves his head toward me giving me the time to either move away or to give in and kiss him.

It is true that he has a long way to go before he will fully earns my trust but he is slowly but surly is on the right path to it. Everyone that knows Nik knows how hard it is for him to apologize to anyone even me let alone say that he was wrong and he just did both in one really long but loving speech and that is more then I thought that he would do yet so I think that I can give him this one. That and I just really have missed kissing him so I closed the gap between us and pulled his lips to mine in a needy but loving all the same kiss.

I sighed happily before we pulled back with a small smile on both of our faces. "Your right with everything that has happened with being locked in the tomb and with you having hope it is going to be tough for me to get over everything and to trust that you are truly here to stay and that you will forever by my side because of how long that we have been apart and the fact that you where with Hayley and now she will always have a part in your life because of Hope."

I sighed softly. "I can't help but feel upset that she was able to give you something that I have always wanted to have with you and the fact that she was able to give you a child will always hurt. What if we can't have a baby of our own?" Nik smiled softly before shaking his head.

"Bella I don't care if we can have a baby or not I will be happy to just have you for the rest of my vary long life. You are all I will ever need." he said softly making me smile softly.

I nod my head softly. "Okay Nik." I say softly before starting to walk again but this time Nik doesn't let go of my hand.

When we got back to the motel to find both Bonnie and Rebekah packing up a few bags with clothes and anything else that we had left in the motel because we are going to make our way back to New Orleans because Nik's birthday is in two days and they want to get back and get everything ready for his party.

"So are you two back togeather now?" Rebekah asked while she zipped up the duffel bag that she was putting what looks like to be the new clothes that she bought me earlier today.

I look up at Nik for a second before looking back at her shrugged my shoulders. "we are working on it. We have a lot that we have to work out before it will be anything like it use to be if we can ever be like that again but I'm not going anywhere." I tell her before grabbing the duffel bag from her and walk back out of the room yelling back at them. "Come on lets get this show on the road." before climbing into Nik's car knowing that this was going to be a long ride full of talking and knowing us fighting.


	8. Chapter 8

(Bonnie Pov)

I smile softly at Elijah when he takes my bag from my hand and puts it into the trunk along with his and Rebekah. "So do you think that they are going to make it there with out killing each other?" I ask them while pulling my hair up into a pony tail.

Elijah laughs. "Maybe if we are lucky but knowing Nicklaus he will end up saying something that is going to piss Isabella off before we even make it out of town." I nod me head.

"Ah yes he does seem to have that affect on women doesn't he" I said while climbing into the back seat

of the car and shutting the door. "So Rebekah do you have a new special someone in your life yet or are you still hung up on Matt?" I ask while I lean up against the door and kick my feet up on the seat.

"Ha ha I almost forgot how funny that you were Bennett. But to answer your question yes I am seeing someone new or you could say someone old his name is Marcel and we have been together before but Nik dagger-ed me and well you know the rest." I smirked softly before answering back.

"So does Klaus dagger you every time that you mess around with someone or is that only when you are a bad girl and need a time out?" I ask her making Elijah chuckle softly and Rebekah turns around to look at me.

"You know what witch I think that you are going to fit right in with the rest of the family if you keep up with that attitude." she flipped her hair over her shoulder before she turns back toward the front and I look at Elijah.

"Sooo Elijah anything or anyone new or old to share with the class?" I ask with an Innocent smile on my face.

He let out a sigh and Rebekah laughs before answering for him. "Oh he had a short little romance with one Haley Marshall before she went and got married to her little co-pack leader Jackson and now they are happily running the crescent moon pack together in the bayou."

"Yes she slept with me then the next morning told me that she was marrying another man." He said softly.

I lean forward and rub his shoulder softly. "Well that just goes to show that she isn't worth yours or Klaus's time if she can jump from one man to another faster then you can blink. Your a good man Elijah you will find your perfect someone before you know it trust me." I rub his shoulder again before leaning back.

He nods. "Thank you Bonnie I hope that you right."

(Bella's POV)

I sighed softly and lean back into the seat before looking to Nik and asking. "So.. who is Hope living with or is little wolf living in your house?" He sighs softly before he reaches over and grabbing my left hand and bringing it up to his lips and kisses it softly.

"No little wolf does not live with me. Sadly I have to share her with her mother and her mother is living with her new husband in the bayou with her little pack so I only get little wolf on the weekends." As we pass the Welcome to 'Mystic falls' sign he turns to look at me.

"Isabella I know that this is going to be hard on you and I promise that I am going to do everything that I can to fix everything that is broken between us because you are my everything even with hope taking up most of my time when I have her. Please get to know her and I promise you that you are going to love her as much as I do." He kissed my hand again. "I am also hoping that when the time is right that you will also become a mother figure to her because with Haley leading her pack she isn't going to be able to be a full time mother to little wolf like she deserves to have and to be frank I wish that you could be her mother full time." he smiles softly as he gets a wishful look in his eyes.

I shake my head and smile softly. "Is the witch that told you about the loop hole still living or did you kill her? I would like to ask her and see if it is possible for you and I to get pregnant." I ask.

He nods his head."Yes the witch is still walking around and I am sure that I can get set up a meeting with her when we get home. Love while I am hoping that we can have a baby of our own if we can not we can always adopt a child and love him or her all the same." He tells me.

I sigh softly and nod my head."I know that we can always adopt and you are right we would love the child all the same but it would be all the better if the child was a half of you and a half of me you know something that we can clam as our own." he looked over at me with at look full of love.

"Yes that would be better and I want that more then anything I am just saying love that we can have a family of our own ether way when we are ready to take that step." he tells me softy.

I smile softly at him before turning to look out of the window. I smile softly to myself while I rub my thumb over his day light ring. It was true that it was going to take a while before we can get back to the way that we were before we where separated from one -n- other but I will happily say that it felt nice to have him hold my hand again and to just be around me again and I will be damned if I let anyone ever take him away from me again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I know that it has been a long time since I last updated and I am so sorry for that but her is a new chapter and I have that you guys like it. Happy Halloween.**

 **Love Babysakura :)**

Bella pov

We were a few hours into the trip when we had to stop to fill up on gas. When I got out of the car I opened the trunk and pulled out my duffel bag and walked over to the bathroom to use the bathroom.

After I finished using the bathroom I pulled out a pair of gray wool leggings and a black off of the shoulder sweater with a red skull on the front of it. Then I pull on a pair of black heeled ankle boots then shove my old clothes into my duffel bag.

Before I walk out of the bathroom I pull my hair up into a messy bun with my bangs to the side. When I got back to the car I threw my bag back into the trunk. "Nik are you done with the gas yet?" I asked as he made his way back to the car with a bag full of what looks like drinks and food.

"Even after all this time you still are the most inpatient person that I have ever met." Nik chuckles while he opens my door for me. I stick my tong out at him before climbing into the car. Nik laughed and shook his head while he walked over to his side of the car.

"So how do you think Bonnie is going to fit in with the family?" I ask him while I open up a bottle of sprite and taking a drink.

"Well I guess that she will be able to find a friend in Freya, you know with them both being a witch they will have witchy things that they can talk about and stuff like that." Klaus says and I bust out laughing.

Bonnie pov…

when we stopped for gas Rebekah and I switched spots so now I am sitting up front with Elijah "What kind of trouble are you guys drumming up in new Orleans?" I ask while kicking up my feet up on the dash board

Rebekah snorts. "You know the same old thing. We just killed our aunt dahlia who woke up from a thousand year sleep so that she could take little Hopes magic because she was a power hungry bitch. OH and lets not forget the fact that not only did mother some how come back from the other side in some poor souls body but she also tried to kill hope so that are dear aunt wouldn't come back. Then on top of that we came to find out that our older sister Freya who we where told long ago was killed by the plague was in fact taken from us by said aunt but it is all find now because she is back and well" she said while she was using her fingers to count on.

"Wow you guys really know how to live huh." I said while shaking my head.

Elijah sighs and says. "You don't even know half of it my sister has forgotten to say is that not only did our mother come back from the great beyond to cause more trouble then she is worth but she brought along with her both Kol and Finn. Well Finn was the same old Finn trying to prove to us all that we all shouldn't be alive because of all the pain and death that we have caused over the thousand years that we have walked on this earth. And Kol being Kol has been chasing after a rather powerful witch named

Davina Clare." I was shocked. Well not by the whole finn thinking that he was better then all of his siblings but by the fact that Kol has went and found someone that he liked enough that he hasn't killed her yet.

"Oh and lets not forget that our darling Hayley is now a Hybrid because she died with Hopes blood in her system." Rebekah added. I couldn't help but to shake my head again.

"You original's really don't know how to live a quiet life do you?" I laugh softly when they both shock their heads no. "Well now I know that living with you people will never get old with all of the drama that just seems to always find your family." I tell them while I grab a bag gummy bears out of the bag of food that we got at the gas station.

"Oh Bonnie you have no Idea what you just got your self into but think of it this way maybe being in a new town you will find some hot guy that you can spend some of your time with." Rebekah said while she reached over and stole a hand fool of my gummy bears.

I nod my head. "Maybe maybe not I guess that only time can tell. Who knows maybe I will find my self a hot vampire or werewolf hell for all I know maybe I will meet a nice french quarter warlock."

"I don't know if you can find a warlock that can handle you miss Bennett you might have to find another mystical creatures that can handle all of the craziness that goes on in all of our life's." Elijah said as smiled softly.

"Well if all fails we can always find you a nice vampire or I do believe that Jackson has a cousin or something that we can set you up with." Rebekah threw in before she put in her head phones.

"So.. how do you think that Klaus and Bella are doing do you think that she has killed him yet?" I asked him while taking another hand full of gummy bears and throwing them into my mouth.

He chuckled. "To be honest I think that Niklaus is going to do anything and everything to get back on Isabelle's good side. Believe it or not Nik does care vary deeply for Isabella and he has been kicking his self for getting in this situation with Hayley even tho he is more then happy to have little hope in his life because he feels that he now has someone that will love him no matter what he did in his past. Because again at that time he believed that Isabella left him." He said before he reached over to my side to take a few gummy bears.

I sighed softly feeling a bit guilty. "That is my fault when they first took her Damon had me put a spell on her so that no one could find her not even her mate but after a while the spell started to fade and would have to be re done but after everything that was going on with Elena I never went back to re do it then you guys showed up. I just hope that they can work it all out."

He reached over and lightly squeezed my knee softly. "If any one can over come this little set back it would be them. The love that they have for each other is the strongest thing that I have ever seen and I hope that one day that I can have a love that is as strong as theirs." I smiled softly at him before I turned to look out of the window hoping that he was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella pov..

It was almost midnight when we all pulled up to the compound. "Wow I would have thought that you guys would be in a nice big mansion or something." I say while I climb out of the car Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

"Yea I would have thought that you would be in the biggest house available." Bonnie said while she walked to the trunk of the car to grab her bags.

Klaus laughed along with Elijah. "Well we do have a nice plantation home as well but we are here more often then we are there and on the contrary this is the safest place that you can be hints as to why it is called the compound." Klaus said while he grabs my bag out of the car before he takes my hand in his and starts to pull me toward the gate that leads you into the court yard.

"Now it is late so I think that we should all turn in for the night and tomorrow we shall show you ladys around the french quarter and around the compound. Now miss Bennett if you would follow me I will show you to the room that will be yours for how ever long as you chose to stay with us." Elijah said while he guides Bonnie up a set of stairs to the left of the court yard.

I turn to Klaus. "So am I staying in a room with you or are you setting me up in a different room?" I ask him while he leads me up the stair case on the right. He smiled softly. "Love you can sleep where ever you wish to wither that is to be in my bed or your own makes no differences to me as long as you are where I can find you. Not saying that I don't want you to sleep in my bed but I don't want you to do anything that you are not ready for I have all the time in the world to share a bed with you."

I smile softly back at him. I know that I would just end up in the same bed as him anyway because my body craves his touch and I crave to just be next to him. I don't think that we will be having sex right away but I will be damned if some bitch will ever think that she even has a chance to be anything more then dinner to Nik.

"Well then I guess that you can just take me to your room then because we both know that we wouldn't be able to stay away from each other for vary long right now but know this Nik we will not be having sex yet, Not untel we have a little more time to talk everything threw and can get seddled back into the swing of things and of being together again and know this if you start lying to me and hiding things because you think that it would be better and safer to do it but you include HER then I will rip your dick of and feed it to you."I tell him and smile brightly when he gulps softly and nods his head.

 **Hey guys I know that It has been a while but I just couldn't think of what to wright wrighters block is real. Then on top of that my whole family has just been in a dark place right now because my aunt passed away a few weeks ago so just handing in with me guys. I know that is short but I hope that you guys like it. Love Ya…..**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's pov

After Nik shows me to our room I tossed my bag onto the bed and open it so that I can grab out a clean pair of dark blue lace panties and a dark blue lace covered workout sports bra. Then I walk over to Nik's dresser and grab a pair of his black boxers before snatching up my hair brush and toiletry bag before walking into the in suite bathroom.

Once I got out of the shower smelling of vanilla I quickley got dressed and brushed my knotted hair out and throw it up a high pony tail before I pull out my face wash and wash my face then brush my teeth.

Klaus pov

After Bella goes into the bathroom I change into a clean set of boxers and some black night paints before grabbing a book off of my book shelf and climbing into bed.

I got threw one chapter before the sweet sounds of my little wolf drifts threw the baby monitor that I have sitting on my night stand. Knowing that I would have to move fast to get to her before Hayley does I use my hybrid speed to flash into Hopes nursery and scoop her up into my arms before flashing again to go down into the kitchen to make her a warm bottle before once again flashing back up to my bedroom and settles his self on his bed with my back to the head board and just as I put the bottle tip into her mouth the bathroom door opens to reveal the most beautiful women in the world only coming in second to my little wolf.

Bella pov

When I rinsed out my mouth I quickly put my tooth brush in the holder next to Nik's and put my bag into the medicine cabinet. I look into the mirror one last time before flipping off the light and opening the bathroom door and stepping out into the bedroom to come face to face with the image of Nik on the bed with a beautiful little girl that I can only guess is little Hope Mikaelson.

He smiles softly up at me from his spot on the bed. "I had hoped that you would get a night of sleep before you met her but she woke up for a midnight snack and I haven't seen her in a few days." He said while he slightly shifts the baby in his arms.

I smile softly. "It's fine It only makes scents that you would want to see your baby Nik. It's not like I am going to keep you from her even I am not that much of a bitch." I laugh softly while slowly climbing into the bed next to him and lean up against the head board.

"Can I hold her or should I wait until tomorrow?" I ask which earns me a bright smile from Nik. He softly nods his head before softly setting the baby into my arms and hands me the bottle so that I can give her the rest of her late dinner. While I put the bottle back into her mouth I got a real good look at her and I couldn't help but think that she was a beautiful baby. There was no denying that I just wish that she was mine. "She is beautiful Nik." I say softly before resting my cheek on the top of her head softly.

And that is how we spent our first full night together. Feeding changing and playing with the little wolf until Hope, Nik, and I fall asleep cuddled together like a small family and I guess that in some way we are a family.

 **I Know that it is short again and that it has been awhile but I have been writing and re writing this chapter for a while and have just came to like what I had come up with I hope that you guys like it.**

 **Love ya…..**


End file.
